<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man Behind The Curtain by heartbeatstumbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784466">The Man Behind The Curtain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles'>heartbeatstumbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Dwarf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dwarf Fortress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Every Day Is Bring Your Children To Their Doom Day In Dwarf Fortress, Gen, Meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the smallest of bug fixes changes everything, like ripples in a pond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Dwarf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man Behind The Curtain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts">Pepperdoken</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Patch note, 2006: Added mouths.</strong>
</p><p>Akutorel Scaregruel the Ungrateful, an Elf, was at the bottom of the social totem pole. Due to the virtues of having a name that started with A, he received a mouth earlier than the majority of his comrades. With his newfound skill, he was able to threaten the rest of the Elves and force them into submission and overthrew Ungroock Edingurgh, the ruler of Elves due to the fact that he had no mouth to shout to alert his guards. However, in midautumn of the next year, he was overthrown and killed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Patch note, 2007: Stopped children from buying shops.</strong>
</p><p>In 782 early midwinter of world 3902348902rdf3aqn, children were no longer able to buy shops. Ufeed Argolcruk the Orc developed a better relationship with her father, who allowed her to sell goods and services from his shop. This increased amount of time together led them to reconcile their differences.</p><p>On the other side of the quarry in world 3902348902rdf3aqn, children who were suddenly unable to buy shops were forced to enlist in the armies against the Humans, who regularly invaded their land in search of copper. One such child, Alieakth Zoamen, became a high-ranking battle commander, who was born an Accomplished Military Tactician. The children who were less fortunate, of course, died when the Humansinvaded their settlement.</p><p>
  <strong>Patch note, 2010: Tigerman does not have ears.</strong>
</p><p>Tigerman populations plunged in the spring of 224 because they could no longer hear other prey and predators. Rugersa Ardengep the Kobold, a high-master level diagnostician, was unable to  discover causes during autopsy. Deerfen populations ran amok, depleting soil nutrient contents and weakening the Fortress Druizgaard. Druizgaard was invaded shortly after.</p><p>
  <strong>Patch note, 2014: Babies no longer start out with knives.</strong>
</p><p>The babies were very disappointed, but received fewer injuries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While the dwarves do not realize why their world has changed, they are able to process it because they have no choice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>